


A Sense for the Future: Enterprising Interlude

by Katef



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2019-06-13 04:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katef/pseuds/Katef
Summary: Another story in the 'A Sense for the Future' AU which finds the new Sentinel and Guide pair struggling to strengthen their bond despite a seemingly endless series of random incidents occuring out of their control.As before, please see story notes for more clarification!





	A Sense for the Future: Enterprising Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Elaine, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Artifact Storage Room 3](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Artifact_Storage_Room_3) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Artifact Storage Room 3’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/artifactstorageroom3/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> Yet again I have to apologise to the owners and fans of ST:TNG for wilfully (mis)appropriating characters to bend into shape to fit in with my story!
> 
> Thanks to the very welcome and supportive feedback I received after posting ASFTF, I am continuing with this 'verse for the time being, and I promise that there will be more to come if wanted.  Meanwhile, I shall continue to post sections as they are ready.

Almost three days into their voyage back to Earth on the USS Enterprise, one of Starfleet’s premier vessels, the Interplanetary Corps of Detectives (or ICD’s) newest Sentinel / Guide pairing stood pressed close together on the great starship’s observation deck, each wrapped up in his own thoughts as they gazed out at the rapidly passing star systems.

The taller of the two, Sentinel Detective Jim Ellison – a powerfully built and hardened ex-army Ranger-turned-policeman – turned to look down at his small companion, a slightly bemused, but very fond smile on his classically handsome face. 

His brand-new Guide Belari was tucked comfortably into his side, and his muscular arm encircled the narrow shoulders as he gently carded the silky, dark auburn curls with a large but sensitive hand, enjoying the contented purr the action elicited in the younger man. 

Barely a week into their partnership, both men had much to learn about how to apply their combined talents to fit in with Jim’s chosen career, but Jim was struck anew by his great good fortune in finally finding his true Guide after many years of fruitless hoping, and his profound gratitude that they had bonded despite great adversity. 

Turning his thoughts fully to his already beloved Guide, he considered how much Belari had already learned, and how much better was his physical condition even after so short a time. 

The beautiful young man, who was also a talented empath and telepath as well as Guide, was the result of a noble Florian woman’s flirtation with a visiting ambassador to her planet, whose identity she had never revealed to her son.  However, Jim could only thank TPTB for the amazing good fortune that Neema Sandara had refused to follow her society’s expected route and have her baby terminated, and had instead chosen to escape the repressive regime of her people to raise her adored child within a peaceful and gentle off-world community of so-called ‘rebels’ where mother and child were welcomed with open arms, and loved unconditionally by all.    

However, Fate had eventually intervened so that, despite the commune’s deliberate pursuit of a low-tech and pastoral lifestyle in an attempt to remain beneath their homeworld’s radar, they were finally betrayed to the Florian ruling body, and were slaughtered to a man by Florian troopers with the sole exception of Belari, who was taken purely for the purpose of studying his extraordinary mental abilities. 

Experimented upon with a brutal thoroughness by the Florian scientists, Belari was tortured dispassionately until his tormentors had done with him, the only emotions occasionally directed at him by the cold and clinical scientists being disgust and sneering distain until he was eventually passed to a trader to dispose of in the most lucrative or convenient fashion. 

Jim considered it to be more than circumstantial that the pitifully injured Belari should have been brought to the space station Deep Space 9 at the same time as he himself and his friend and Captain Simon Banks should have been there, awaiting passage back to Earth.  It had been natural for the primal Sentinel within him to snatch the hurting boy from the hands of the trader, and take him for himself to heal and nurture until the small Guide was well enough to bond with, which he had agreed to do with touching determination and commitment, even though he had had no idea of what being a bonded Guide entailed. 

Despite the awful trauma of the annihilation of his whole extended family, and the scientist’s heartless treatment, Belari had clung to his saviour, unconditionally giving himself heart and soul to the handsome Sentinel, regarding Jim as part demigod, part superman, and all-out hero, and his adoration was boundless. 

Truly gratified, but somewhat humbled by the little Guide’s devotion, Jim knew that, however undeserving he considered himself to be of this whole-hearted dedication, he would do his utmost to make sure that Belari’s belief in him would not turn out to be unfounded. 

Contemplating his small Guide, he catalogued Belari’s beauty; which, thanks to their bond, he knew existed both inside and out.  At the instant of their joining as one, he had seen the gentle and compassionate soul housed within the compact body, just as he had also recognised his Guide’s intelligence and passion for learning.  Likewise, he had been granted a first-hand vision of Belari’s physical suffering and witnessed the psychological devastation wreaked by the loss of his entire community. 

He smiled a little wryly to himself as he pondered on the fact that Belari had seen into his Sentinel’s mind also, and experienced Jim Ellison, ‘warts and all’ as Simon had so charmingly put it!  He was truly thankful that the experience didn’t seem to have put his Guide off bonding.......! 

Belari’s soft and honey-toned skin, now flawless once again, thanks to Dr Bashir’s care on DS9, covered a slight but graceful body, smooth and hairless and begging for Sentinel touching and caressing. 

The hair on his head was lustrous, thick and curly, again tantalising to sensitive touch, and Jim knew that, given the chance, he could lose himself in the many-coloured strands he was presently carding. 

Touchingly and genuinely unaware of the effects his beauty had on others, Belari’s face was graced with high cheekbones and a broad, smooth brow, which offset the large, expressive blue eyes, pert nose and lush-lipped mouth which begged to be kissed, and, to Jim’s extreme pleasure, the delicate, slightly pointed ears which gave the empath a somewhat elfin appearance.  Grinning slightly to himself in somewhat smug mode, Jim had found out very quickly that the delectable little ears were a real erogenous zone for his Guide, so he touched and stroked them whenever he could! 

It was a complete anathema to Jim that the Florian scientists had beheld his lovely Guide as an abhorrence; a bastard half-breed who threatened to contaminate their meticulously maintained gene pool, and who had no other purpose but to act as a sentient lab rat for their experimentation. 

Knowing that his angry feelings would be open to his Guide’s empathy, but unable to clamp down fast enough on his instinctive anger, he quickly concentrated on projecting his love and apologies to his Guide, who he knew would be reacting to his fluctuating emotions.

\----------------------

Snuggled happily against his Sentinel’s side, Belari had been lost in his own thoughts. 

Deeply grateful that he had been chosen as Guide to a man he regarded as a virtual deity, he would have been blissfully happy if not for the awful combination of circumstances which had brought them together. 

Coming from a small, rural community such as his, the last few days had proved to be a very steep learning curve as he strove to absorb every bit of information he could, rather like the proverbial industrial-strength sponge!  

Not only was he trying to assimilate all the new technology he was faced with at almost every turn, but he was also desperate to learn everything he could about becoming a suitable Guide to Jim, and was already devising ways and means to help the Sentinel control and be comfortable with his senses, all without making Jim feel like a lab rat, because, the gods knew, he had enough first-hand experience of that himself to want to inflict it on his adored Sentinel! 

Likewise, there were so many social behaviours and customs to assimilate, most of which seemed to be completely baffling for the young man, whose own experience of communal living had rendered him extremely broad-minded and easy going, acting in a sweetly innocent and childlike manner in virtually every social interaction.  

For instance, although Jim genuinely loved for Belari to climb quite naturally on to his lap for a cuddle, as he had been wont to do back in the commune to any available adult, knowing that he would be welcome; apparently it wasn’t the ‘done thing’ in many other so-called superior cultures, where one waited to be asked before instigating physical contact.  Having been rather gruffly dissuaded from trying to climb onto Simon, Belari now gave the man a wide berth, and tended to hide shyly behind Jim when the friends met up. 

Space travel itself was an ongoing thrill, since he had done so little of it so far in his short life.  When transported as a captive from his home to Floria, he had had to be heavily sedated, so distraught was he from experiencing the slaughter of his family, so he could recall nothing of the trip. 

Also, once he had been handed over to Trader Ruddian for disposal, he had been far too hurt and unwell to take in anything of the ancient trading vessel’s journey to DS9.  

The voyage on the USS Enterprise, therefore, with all her superior technology and multicultural crewmembers was an adventure and an education in itself. 

With so much to learn and explore, Belari had little chance during his waking hours to wallow in his grief for his lost friends and family, but he was well aware that Jim frequently had to hold and comfort him during the night, when the awful nightmares gripped him, and he cried silent, bitter tears into his Sentinel’s shoulder, never knowing that Jim shed not a few tears of his own in sympathy as he cuddled his Guide close. 

\-----------------------------

Abruptly feeling Jim’s upset and distress, Belari quickly turned to his Sentinel, looking up into the troubled, ice blue eyes with his own questioning but limpid gaze, and wordlessly ‘asked’ what was wrong? __

_‘What is it, Jim?  Are you alright?  I haven’t done anything wrong, have I?’_ he queried, immediately worried that he had inadvertently committed yet another cultural _faux pas._

__

Quick to reassure his little Guide, Jim ‘replied’ in kind, saying _‘ _No, baby, No!  It’s nothing you’ve done, sweetheart.  It’s just me, getting caught up in my thoughts again’__ then, needing to hear his own words, he finished “I love you, little one.  Don’t ever doubt that!” 

Vastly relieved, and knowing that Jim liked to hear his speaking voice, Belari replied “And I love you too, Sentinel.  Always and Forever” and they kissed deeply in celebration of their bond. 

Breaking apart reluctantly, Jim cupped Belari’s soft cheeks in his large hands, gently smoothing the delicate skin beneath the large and adoring eyes, before sliding his hands up slightly to stroke the sensitive little ear lobes, grinning happily at the delicious shiver of anticipation that the action elicited in his young lover. 

_‘ _Shall we take this back to the cabin?’__ he asked mentally, to be answered immediately by Belari’s __‘Oh yes please, Jim!  Anything you want, truly!’__ accompanied byhis Guide’s unmistakably happy scent and eager acquiescence, so he threw his arm around the slender shoulders and gently steered his lover out of the observation deck and back to their quarters to reaffirm their bond in the most satisfying way.

\--------------------------------

As the two left the observation platform, they were unaware that they too were being observed in their turn, but this time with a harmless curiosity by one with a fearsome intellect, but benign capacity for learning. 

Commander Data moved out from behind the panel he had been repairing when the Sentinel and Guide pair had arrived, having remained completely motionless while he had looked on and studied the men’s interaction. 

As his complex circuitry and android technology had in effect ‘blended in’ with the starship’s many other electronic signatures as far as Sentinel senses were concerned, Jim had had no reason to suspect that another watcher was present on the platform, comfortable in his belief that he and his Guide were alone and unnoticed. 

However, Data had no concept that what he was doing was in any way incorrect, having no interest in voyeurism for the sake of it, and only concerned with learning as much as he could about the pair, who he had heard about but not yet had the opportunity of meeting, since, up until now, they had kept themselves very much to themselves on account of the newness of their bond. 

He found their telepathic communication fascinating, but wondered how it had arisen, as he was sure that Ellison had had no prior empathic or telepathic capability.  He understood that, rather like Counsellor Deanna Troi, Belari was a natural telepath and empath, so could communicate easily with any race or individual with similar abilities, but Jim Ellison’s telepathy appeared to be confined to his Guide alone, so had presumably been instigated through their bond as part of the Sentinel / Guide dynamic. 

Pondering on what it would be like to enjoy such an extraordinarily close relationship, whilst knowing very well that it was beyond his limited emotional capability of truly understanding the concept, Data nevertheless hoped that the pair would now begin to interact more with the Enterprise’s crew and passengers, so that he would have an opportunity to meet them properly. 

He particularly looked forward to talking to the small Guide, whose mixed racial and cultural background and obvious intelligence promised stimulating conversation......

\---------------------------------------

Back in their quarters, in the relaxed aftermath of their enthusiastic joining, Jim raised himself up on his elbow to watch over the young man curled up and deeply asleep in his bed. 

Snuffling softly, Belari managed to appear at once both very young and innocent, as well as glowing with the satisfied and sated look of one well-loved, and Jim grinned smugly at the reminiscence. 

He also thought briefly of the short conversation immediately before his Guide fell into a comfortable and healthy sleep, cuddled close in his Sentinel’s arms; this time with a slight frown marring his patrician features. 

After Jim had quickly cleaned them up, and had turned Belari carefully onto his side so that Jim could curl round the smaller body, wrapping an arm protectively around the slender waist, Belari had stroked Jim’s lightly furred forearm before ‘asking’ __‘Um, do you mind that I don’t have any body hair, Jim?  I mean, I didn’t really have much yet anyway, but the scientists on Floria thought it was distasteful, and proof of my racial impurity, which is why they got rid of it.  But I think perhaps my father’s race weren’t unhappy to be a bit hairy?  I suppose I’ll never know now......’__ and his thoughts / words tailed off a little sadly. 

Turning his beloved’s face gently towards him, Jim replied verbally, wanting to reassure Belari of his complete sincerity. 

“Baby, you are completely beautiful to me.  I love your soft skin,” he murmured, stroking the smooth chest and perfect little nipples under his hands, “but I would also have loved it if you had some body hair.  Those bastards who experimented on you were wrong, lover, and as far as I’m concerned, there was no excuse for their behaviour, but, thanks to Julian, your skin is perfect again, hair or no hair, and I’m going to keep on enjoying it for as long as you’ll let me!” he finished with a lascivious grin. 

“Be a looooong time then....” murmured his Guide drowsily, nodding off contentedly with a small smile on his face.

\---------------------------

A short while later, Jim was roused once again by a well-known scent, and a voice at their door’s intercom; demanding entry. 

Quickly sliding out of bed, and donning underwear and a light robe, he commanded the sliding door to open, and Simon Banks stepped inside, taking in the scene in his friends’ quarters, and unable to prevent a morose expression settling on his face. 

“Guess I’m interrupting _again_ ” he grumbled.  “Do you two ever intend to get out of bed and enter the real world again?  I realise you need the bonding time, but this is getting old.” 

Frowning at his friend and Captain’s words, Jim bit back on his instinctive angry retort, knowing that his anger would be unproductive, and not wishing to upset Belari as his Guide slept on. 

Taking a deep, calming breath, he gestured to Simon to take one of the two arm chairs in the living area of their quarters, and modulated his tone in the hope that Belari would sleep through their discussion. 

“Look, Captain, I realise I haven’t seen much of you since we came on board, and I’m sorry if you feel neglected, but if we were back on Earth, I would be entitled to at least two weeks’ bonding leave, and as yet Belari and I have had barely a week.  Add to that his recent trauma, and it’s hardly surprising that I’m possessive of him, and over-protective.  It goes with the turf, Simon.  You _know_ that!” 

Knowing that his friend was completely sincere and only speaking the truth, Simon sighed, getting his own thoughts in order as he wrestled with the situation. 

Truth be told, he was unhappily aware that he was jealous of the little Guide, even though in all honesty he had to admit to reluctantly liking the little guy.  He had been Jim’s friend as well as his superior officer for several years now, as long as the Sentinel had been in the ICD, in fact, and it was hard to feel that his place had been usurped by little more than a child. 

“OK, Jim” he began “I know I’m coming over as envious, but it’s the truth.  I admit it.  I know he’s good for you – you’re better already with controlling your senses, and I’ve only witnessed the phenomenon briefly so far – but I miss our talks and work-outs.  Hell, I even miss your complaining over my food choices when we eat together!  And also, I have to tell you that I have heard from the Directors at ICD, who want to know when you’ll be up to working as a pair.  Officially, we’re still on active service until we reach Earth.” 

Meeting his old friend’s direct gaze with one of his own, Jim pondered for a while and then nodded. 

“It’s OK, Simon.  I understand, and I suspect Belari does too.  To be honest, I don’t really know when we’ll be able to actually work together – the poor kid’s got a lot of mental healing to do yet, as well as a whole lot of catch-up learning about how to be a working Guide – but I’ll ask him if he feels ready to interact with a few more people now.  We did make our first trip to the Observation Deck today, you know, and nothing dire happened!  In fact, we both enjoyed it immensely!” he added with a wide grin. 

“OK, OK, Too much information!” laughed Simon, feeling much better already. “Do you think Belari might be up to a short trip to the mess hall for something to eat other than what you can conjure up out of your replicator?” 

“Um, yes please” came a quiet reply from the direction of the bed, and both men looked round to see a delightfully tousled Belari peeking out from under the bedclothes, a shy but hopeful smile on his face. 

“Hey, Chief!  I thought you’d be wanting more sleep!” said Jim, smiling lovingly at the dishevelled apparition rising from the bed.  “If you want to go, then I’m happy with that, baby.  How about you go grab a quick shower, and we’ll do as Simon suggests?” 

Smiling wider in excitement, Belari bounced from the bed, forgetting momentarily that Simon wasn’t really too comfortable with seeing him running around naked, and disappeared into the bathing cubicle to do as Jim asked. 

Turning back to his Captain, Jim grinned ruefully at the older man’s somewhat discomfited expression, saying “Sorry, Simon!  He _is_ learning fast about different social behaviours, but sometimes he forgets.  It seems such a shame really that he should have to learn to conform to rigid cultural expectations when he’s such a natural and innocent soul” he finished, a little introspectively. 

“It’s alright, Jim.  I’m sorry I’m such a repressed asshole sometimes.  He’s like a breath of fresh air really.  It’s just that I’ve been around for a long time now, and not always in the best situations, so I’m more than a little cynical and intolerant.  Just ask Daryl!” 

“Hey, you and me both, Simon!  It’s just that I’ve got my own little cheer-up factor working for me now.  Perhaps you could find one too!” he finished with a laugh.  

Harrumphing in mock displeasure, Simon slapped his friend’s shoulder amicably.  “Oh no, Jimbo!  I’m far too set in my ways to find a young companion now.  Of course, if I was a Sentinel.......” he tailed off, eyes twinkling mischievously, and Jim laughed harder. 

Just then, Belari emerged from the shower cubicle, dressed in a fresh royal blue body suit, and looking good enough to eat. 

“Hey babe!  That was fast!  Give me five, and I’ll be right with you” said Jim, hugging the bouncing little figure as he passed. 

As he quickly entered the shower himself, he kept his hearing open so he could monitor the conversation behind him, salving his unease at eavesdropping by telling himself that he was only making sure that his friends were getting along. 

Smiling shyly up at the older man, Belari approached Simon, but kept his distance, knowing that Simon valued his personal space. 

“Thank you for inviting us out, Captain” he whispered.  “I’ve never seen a mess hall in a ship like this.  It must be wonderful.” 

“Well, I don’t know about ‘wonderful’, young man, but it should prove to be quite an experience for you.  There’s a lot more to mealtimes than mushroom soup!” he joked, referring to Belari’s food of choice, and was more than happy to hear the boy’s merry laugh. 

In no time at all, Jim was showered and dressed, and the three left the cabin to sample the delights of one of the Enterprise’s popular mess halls, Belari bouncing happily between his two large companions, and chattering fifteen to the dozen.

\-----------------------

As they arrived in the busy mess deck, it wasn’t really too unexpected for Jim to growl threateningly and throw a possessive arm around Belari’s slim shoulders, but he made a valiant effort to control the primal Sentinel reactions, helped by the comforting touch of his Guide’s small hand on his arm. 

Finding an empty table, the three men settled down, and discussed what to have.  Although he understood that the replicator technology could probably provide foodstuffs he was familiar with, Belari was eager to try out new things, but remained firmly addicted to mushroom soup, much to Jim’s gentle amusement. 

Eventually, they settled on their meals, Simon and Jim both deciding to indulge in large and juicy burgers accompanied by cold beers and fat, golden potato fries. 

Greatly daring, Belari chose broccoli and cheese soup, with a large glass of fruit juice. 

Once they had collected their meals, the three sat down to enjoy the food and the company, Simon feeling better than he had done in several days of kicking his heels in his own quarters. 

Thoroughly enjoying the juicy burgers, they watched as Belari sipped cautiously at his soup, grinning as the youngster savoured the new experience, and, clearly satisfied with his choice, made short work of the remainder. 

As Jim and Simon chatted amicably, Belari gazed happily around at the other diners, tactfully ‘reading’ their emotional signatures, and pleased to find that the only thoughts directed at their table were generally just curious and mostly tolerant. 

Finding his attention turning to a nearby table, where a strikingly beautiful woman with an abundance of dark, lustrous hair was apparently enjoying a brown lump of _something_ on her plate, Belari wondered to himself what the strange food could be, only to receive a jolt of pleasant surprise when she quite clearly responded non-verbally __‘This is chocolate cake, young man.  I highly recommend it for curing all sorts of ills, including disappointment, hurt and dissatisfaction.  Would you like to try some?’_ _‘Um, I think so.  It looks good!  My name’s Belari, what’s yours?’_ _‘I am Counsellor Deanna Troi, Belari, and I am very pleased to meet another empath.  Would you care to join me?’__

At this point, Jim, who had realised that something was going on between his Guide and the lovely lady at the nearby table, nudged Belari a little as he said out loud “Who’s your friend, Chief?” unable to quite disguise the possessiveness in his tone. 

“Um, this is Counsellor Troi, Jim, and she asked if I’d like to try something called chocolate cake.  It sounds as if it’s as good as mushroom soup......” he replied wistfully, and a little worriedly, hoping that he hadn’t offended his Sentinel by linking telepathically with someone else without permission. 

Before Jim could respond, the lady in question rose from her seat, plate of cake in hand, and approached their table with a genuinely warm and welcoming smile. 

“Do you mind if I join you, gentlemen?” she asked.  “It’s good to meet new people, and I _always_ enjoy educating my friends in the joys of chocolate cake!” 

Unable to deny such a friendly and charming request, the two older men rose in their seats to make the newcomer comfortable, and an amiable conversation began between the four of them, the empathic Counsellor easily able to redirect and smooth away any awkward undercurrents in the Sentinel’s somewhat prickly demeanour, not wishing to alienate such an interesting and attractive pair. 

Belari did indeed enjoy the cake, bouncing in his seat with unrestrained glee at the wonderful taste, much to his companions’ indulgent pleasure.  It was only when Deanna reluctantly had to return to duty that the party broke up, and they returned to their respective quarters, feeling calm and contented with their first joint foray into the starship’s necessarily closed society. 

Having ‘broken the ice’, so to speak, Jim and Simon agreed to breakfast together, then go for an early work out in the gym – something that the Sentinel realised he had been missing recently, even though he didn’t resent the time spent confined to his quarters with his Guide. 

As Belari was totally amenable to the idea, and curious to see his beloved Sentinel in action anyway, they arranged to meet in the mess hall at 0730 hours so that they had plenty of time to try out the gym facilities before most of the crew were free to use them.

\------------------------------

When Simon announced his arrival at Jim and Belari’s quarters the following morning, he found a very much quieter and sober pair waiting for him.  Belari looked decidedly pale – honey-toned skin beaded slightly with moisture, and large round eyes rather sorrowful, slightly ashamed and somewhat teary. 

As usual, Jim had a protective arm wrapped around the Guide’s shoulders, cuddling him close as he gave Simon a small smile of welcome. 

“Hey, Simon.  We’re good to go, but I don’t think Belari will be up to much breakfast.  He had a bit of an upset tummy last night” he said fondly, squeezing the younger man comfortingly “but he reckons he’ll be OK watching us work out, although I don’t think you’ll be up to joining us, eh?” he directed gently to Belari, carefully patting a pale cheek. 

“No, I don’t think so” came the quiet reply “but I really don’t mind watching you.  Maybe I’ll just try and do a bit of meditation” he finished softly. 

Curiosity seriously piqued, yet Simon managed to hold his tongue, hoping he’d get a chance to find out what had upset his friends at a later date!

\--------------------

As the three walked to the nearest turbolift to get them to the mess hall for breakfast, Jim couldn’t help but recall what had made his beautiful lover so very ill! 

On their return to their quarters from the lunch with Simon and Deanna Troi, Belari was bouncing with excitement from the new experience, and had begun to wonder what other new foodstuffs would be like, especially as the chocolate cake had proved to be as delicious as mushroom soup, not to mention the cheese and broccoli! 

Although he had serious doubts regarding of what burgers consisted, Belari pondered on how much Jim and Simon had relished their chosen meal. 

As Jim was doing some push-ups and sit ups in the sleeping area, looking forward to tomorrow’s trip to the gym, Belari gathered up his courage, and, daringly approaching the small replicator, he ordered a very small burger to try. 

Peering cautiously at the food when it appeared, he sniffed delicately at it, a perplexed expression on his face, before taking a tiny bite, chewing experimentally before swallowing it down. 

The reaction was immediate and very dramatic! 

Clapping his hand to his mouth, he flew to the bathing space, honey skin turning an alarming shade of pale green as he retched violently into the commode, gasping and sobbing with the force of the convulsions until every last morsel had been expelled from his stomach.  Finally he was left dry-heaving and panting with exertion, tears of shock and remorse streaking down his hot cheeks. 

At the first slight sound of distress, Jim had flown to his lover’s side, supporting the trembling youngster and holding his hair out of the way while he murmured comforting words until the worst of the episode was over. 

Gently pulling his miserable little Guide onto his lap, and dabbing the heated face with a damp cloth, he smiled tenderly but ruefully into the huge, mournful eyes and said “Well, Chief, I guess that answers the question as to whether you can tolerate meat – you can’t!” 

At Belari’s strangled sob, he added “Don’t worry, baby!  I’m not mad at you.  But that sure was a hard lesson for you to learn.  I think you should stick to veggies from now on, huh?” 

Helping the shaky young man to his feet, Jim guided him towards the basin to wash his face and rinse his mouth out, before carefully undressing him and tucking him into bed. 

“I’m sorry, Jim” Belari whispered from the cosy nest of blankets. 

“I just wanted to know what it would be like to be like you and Simon.  I didn’t know it would make me so ill, whatever Momma Neema said.  Guess she was right after all, though.  I was never meant to eat animals” and he tailed off, looking decidedly ashamed. 

“Hey, baby, I said it was OK, and I meant it.  It was just such a hard way to find out, is all!  Now, try and get some sleep, and we’ll see how you feel in the morning.........”

\-------------------------

Coming back to the present, Jim gently ruffled his Guide’s curls with a large but careful hand, and squeezed the slender shoulders comfortingly as they entered the mess hall for breakfast. 

As the room was sparsely occupied at this time in the morning, the three made their way over to a table in a fairly quiet corner, as Jim noted Belari shrinking into himself a little, plainly expecting a few mocking glances, or jokes at his expense. 

However, since the empath could detect no such negative emotions directed at him, he relaxed minutely, even though he still felt uncomfortable and a bit nauseous as Jim and Simon began to discuss their choices for breakfast; this time eschewing a heavy, fried but enjoyable meal in preference of fruit, cereal, OJ and lots of coffee as they hardly wanted to work out on a stomach full of protein! 

Having chosen and ordered their meals, Jim tapped Belari’s wrist lightly, drawing his rather miserable Guide’s attention to him. 

“Hey, little one, are you going to have something?  I think you ought to have at least a little bit of something bland.  It might settle your stomach a bit.” 

Nodding, somewhat disheartened and not entirely convinced of the suggestion’s veracity, Belari ordered a piece of dry toast, made from grain he was familiar with; one which was in fact rather similar to the old emmer and spelt wheat that would have been recognisable to Earth’s European farmers of the Neolithic and Bronze Ages. 

He accompanied the simple but hopefully non-irritating snack with a small glass of milk, as dairy products were something his community had been well familiar with, even if farmers on Earth might have been at a loss to identify the type of domesticated animals the milk actually came from! 

Gingerly nibbling on the toast, and sipping the milk, Belari was mightily relieved to find that he did in fact, feel better for it, and the queasiness in his stomach began to subside.  He therefore relaxed a little more, and listened with growing interest to Jim and Simon’s friendly banter. 

As his friends had finished their meals, but were lingering a bit over the delicious coffee, Belari began to feel his curiosity reawakening as he eyed the temptingly-scented liquid. 

Peeking shyly up at his Sentinel, he began hesitantly “Er, Jim – could I try a bit of your coffee?  It smells so good, and you seem to enjoy it so much.  I’m sure it wouldn’t upset me....” he finished wistfully. 

Although Jim’s immediate reaction was to deny the request out of hand, one look at his Guide’s hopeful expression, which changed to one of disappointment and the first suggestion of a mutinous pout as he ‘read’ Jim’s automatic refusal, and Jim just had to change his mind – his Guide looked impossibly lovable and cute, which was undoubtedly not the look he was trying to achieve! 

Smiling slightly, but also scoping out the nearest exits to the restrooms just in case, he replied “OK, honey, but just a sip or two for now, hey?  Until you see how it sits with you.” 

Heart swelling with love and pleasure at the happy and grateful smile which lit up Belari’s entire face, he handed over his half-finished cup and watched his lover take a small sip. 

Several sips later, having by now finished up the remainder of the coffee, Belari’s smile had grown so bright it could have lit up the room, and he was just about vibrating in his seat as the unaccustomed effects of the caffeine stimulated his system. 

“Oh, wow, Jim!  This is the BEST!  I’ve _never_ tasted anything like this!  No wonder you like it – it’s GREAT!” he exclaimed, voice rising in volume along with his enthusiasm as he grew more animated by the second. 

Completely unaware of the indulgent grins and giggles his behaviour was eliciting among the other diners, he looked eagerly from Jim to Simon and back, saying “Can we go now?  I want to go to the gym!  Now, please?” 

As Simon whispered from the side of his mouth “Shit, Jim, he’s totally hyped!  What should we do?” Jim smiled ruefully at the wriggling bundle of Guide and said “I think all we _can_ do is go to the gym as arranged.  I think young Belari here will probably be up to running a marathon on the treadmill at this rate!” 

So saying, the three of them left the mess hall, a bouncing Belari flanked by his two faintly embarrassed larger companions; grinning like a loon as his metabolism tried to cope with the unexpected stimulant; and made their way to the turbolift to take them down to the deck which housed the gym and holodeck amongst other attractions.

\-----------------------------

When the turbolift door opened to reveal the long, empty corridor which led to the gym, Belari let out a whoop of pure glee, and, to Jim and Simon’s utter amazement, flew down the space performing a dizzying series of gymnastic handsprings and cartwheels, to stop outside the door of the gym, where he turned, arms held out theatrically to his sides, and saying “Ta Da!!” grinning happily back at his bemused audience. 

At that moment though, the doors slid open, and Belari’s back came into contact with something very hard and unforgiving, making him squeak in surprise as he shot forward and turned to see what he had backed into. 

Gulping in shock, he looked up – and up – into the dark and glowering face of Lieutenant Commander Worf, the Enterprise’s Klingon Chief Security Officer. 

As Jim ran down to wrap a protective arm around the shaken Guide, ready to do battle on his behalf if necessary, Belari stammered out “I’m so sorry Sir.  I didn’t see you, and I didn’t expect there to be anyone here.  I won’t do it again, I promise!” 

For long moments, Worf studied the trembling but sincere young man before him, assuming that, thanks to his heavy brow ridges, the boy probably couldn’t tell if he was frowning in displeasure or not, before finally taking pity on him and breaking his silence. 

Looking up to take in the youngster’s stern companion also, he merely said gruffly “Perhaps you should confine your gymnastics to the proper facility in future” before nodding briskly at the dumbfounded pair, and striding purposefully back up to the turbolift, passing a hopelessly chuckling Simon on the way. 

As he entered the turbolift, he thought to himself that Deanna’s description of the Sentinel and Guide pair was very accurate, and surprised himself by imagining what it would be like to fight alongside a warrior such as Ellison, even if he did not wholly understand what role the small empath played in the partnership.  Perhaps he could discuss the idea further with Deanna and Data...?

\---------------------------

Back down the corridor, Jim turned Belari quickly in his arms and looked worriedly into the wide blue eyes, thinking _‘ _Are you OK, baby?  Did he frighten you?  Hurt you?’__ only to ‘hear’ Belari’s far-from-panicked reply. __

_‘No, Jim, honestly!  I was a bit frightened when I saw who it was I’d bumped into, but I couldn’t help but ‘read’ him.  I know I shouldn’t have really, not without asking permission, but he was really very nice.  He only looked cross!’_

__

“Only you, Chief, only you!” sighed Jim out loud.  “Next time, let me in on the secret first, alright?  I was way more worried about rushing to your defence than reading your thoughts, baby!” 

Hugging his Sentinel tightly, Belari’s muffled voice replied from the vicinity of Jim’s broad chest as he said contritely “I’m sorry, Jim.  I still have a lot to learn about our communication, even with the bond.   It’s my fault – sometimes I take for granted that you have the same experience as me.  Perhaps we should practice more?” 

“Whatever you say, Chief, but for now, let’s get on with the work-out before the gym gets overrun with crewmembers on their break.”

\-----------------------

A short while later, Belari was becoming bored with the gym, even though he really appreciated watching his beautiful Sentinel flexing his seriously enviable muscles as he worked enthusiastically with the weights. 

Having indeed done some running, and more gymnastics and stretching, Belari found that his mind was still too over-stimulated to settle to meditation, so he quietly approached where Jim was bench-pressing with focussed concentration. 

When his lover paused between sets, Belari asked if it would be OK to go back to their quarters, to see if he would have better luck meditating there. 

Not truly liking the idea of his Guide going off by himself, Jim was about to refuse, when Simon, overhearing Belari’s request, said “Let him go, Jim!  There’s no point in him hanging around here kicking his heels, and I, for one, am not ready to finish yet.  Besides, you’ll be able to track him if he gets into trouble, won’t you?” 

“Yeah, I guess so” replied Jim with reluctance.  “Sorry, baby, but it’s still very hard for me to let you out of my sight yet.  I won’t be long, OK?  Don’t get lost!” he added, only half joking. 

“I won’t, Jim!  Love you!” responded his Guide, giving him a hug before leaving the gym, fully intending to go straight back to their quarters and having a shower there before settling down to his relaxation techniques.  
  

However, and perhaps unsurprisingly, Belari’s good intentions were once again about to be derailed by his youthful inability to contain his natural inquisitiveness.  

As he called up the turbolift, bouncing a little in slightly apprehensive excitement to be moving through the ship alone for the first time, the door opened to reveal a good-looking young man of approximately the equivalent age to Belari, who smiled in friendly greeting as Belari stepped in. 

Introducing himself unselfconsciously, the young man said “Hi, my name’s Wesley Crusher.  I’m an acting ensign on board, but I’m travelling back to Earth to attend Starfleet academy so I can get promoted to full Lieutenant.  My Mom’s the ship’s physician, by the way: Dr Beverley Crusher. 

I’m assuming from the description I heard that you’re Belari, Sentinel Ellison’s new Guide.  Am I correct?” 

With an answering smile, thrilled to absorb the freely given information about his new acquaintance, and already knowing instinctively that the young man was every bit as genuine and affable as he seemed, Belari bounced a little as he replied “I’m very pleased to meet you, Wesley.  You’re right, Jim is my Sentinel” he said with a fond expression, and a touch of pride. 

“He saved me from the Florian trader who was trying to get rid of me, and he looked after me and loved me even though I was so hurt and inexperienced.  I’ve been very lucky.” 

Then his face fell as he added quietly “I don’t have any family left now, though.  The Florian troopers killed Momma Neema and everyone else but me.” 

Not wishing to let his potentially fascinating new friend get too down-hearted, Wesley said understandingly “I’m sorry, Belari.  I do know a little about what it’s like to lose family, because I lost my Dad, but I’ve still got Mom, and all my friends on Enterprise, so I know I’ve been really lucky too. 

I’m on my way to the Transporter Room to check on some equipment modifications I made for Geordi – er, that is - Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge, Enterprise’s Chief Engineering Officer, and then I’ve got a bit of free time.  Do you want to come with me?  I think we can learn a lot from each other, and I’d like the company.” 

Brightening visibly, Belari replied “Oh yes!  I’d love to, please!  I’ve never seen a Transporter Room, and I want to learn everything I can!  Thank you so much for asking!” and the two chattered amicably non-stop until they reached their destination, Belari having completely forgotten his original plans in the excitement of visiting with his new-found friend! 

As Wesley checked over the modifications he’d made to a console in the transporter’s control panel, Belari tried not to appear too nervous as he cautiously explored the chamber, more than a little unsure of a technology that disassembled one’s molecules and reassembled them in a completely different location! 

Amused a little by the empath’s unease, but voice completely devoid of any patronising tone, Wesley described in detail the exact transportation procedure, gratified as Belari’s quick intelligence grasped the concept easily, and provoked another round of technical discussion that lasted until they arrived at the mess hall, where Wesley proposed getting something to eat for lunch.   
  

Agreeing happily, having had such a wonderful time talking to his new friend, and meeting up with several new people en route who seemed to know and like Wesley as they greeted the pair in passing, Belari suddenly began to feel a little “off” as they approached the crowded room. 

Although understanding theoretically about how bonding would break down the Guide’s natural empathic barriers so that he or she would become dependent on their Sentinel’s protective shielding, Belari hadn’t really absorbed the true significance of the commitment in their hurry to complete the bond, and he was horrified to find that he now had a serious problem. 

During his short absence from Jim’s side, he had been buffered from unwanted external empathic input by the residual shielding from his Sentinel, but as time passed, this had finally worn off, and he found he was completely incapable of employing the natural barriers he would normally have raised automatically to protect his mind from overloading – they simply were no longer there! 

He suddenly found himself totally unprotected against the deluge of emotions he could feel coming from the diners, which were rapidly being joined by those of others in the ship, overwhelming him instantly and driving him quickly towards empathic overload. 

Seeing his new friend’s happy smile begin to waver, Wesley watched with wide-eyed shock as the smaller man wrapped his arms around his head, sliding down the wall to curl up tightly, knees pulled to his chest as he whimpered “Too loud! Too much!  Oh please, Jim, please come get me!  Please, Sentinel, please!” before his eyes rolled up in his head, and he collapsed unconscious. 

Trying not to panic, and desperately recalling what Deanna had explained to him about the empathic connection between Sentinel and Guide, Wesley swiftly called for help in transporting the virtually catatonic empath to Sick Bay, hoping that his mother could help Belari until his Sentinel could be located......

\------------------------

Back in the gym, although initially Jim had been uneasy about letting Belari out of his sight for the first time since they met and bonded, he allowed himself to relax into the mental calm and physical satisfaction that strenuous exercise gave him, and also to enjoy the friendly, inconsequential banter shared between himself and Simon, who, truth be told, was quite pleased at getting his old friend to himself again, if only for a short while. 

It was only after they had showered and changed that Jim began to feel something decidedly more than simple unease, instinctively knowing that somewhere, his Guide was in trouble. 

Suddenly assailed by a burst of pain and panic, followed by the abrupt severing of their link, he staggered back to be supported by Simon’s strong grasp. 

“Jim, man!  What’s wrong?  What is it?” his friend demanded worriedly. 

“It’s gone!  The link!  I can’t reach him, Simon!  He’s hurt, somewhere on this ship, but I can’t reach him!” 

“But Jim, surely you can still use your senses to track him, even if you can’t communicate at the moment!  Better still, how about using the comlink, man?” 

Unfortunately, the comlink in question, which was supposed to not only enable communication between the Enterprise’s passengers and crew but also allow the starship’s computer to locate each individual wearer, was of no use in this instance.  

Unconcerned with, if not unaware of the gadget’s importance, particularly as he had his own organic “tracker” and protector, Belari had left his comlink lying on top of a pile of neatly folded clothing beside the bed, where it could serve no useful purpose in locating its young owner. 

Assaulted by a completely unfamiliar and uncharacteristic feeling of indecision, Jim tapped the comlink on his chest only to find that there was no response from Belari’s.  However, before he could get a grip on himself and turn his enhanced senses loose to track down his missing Guide, his own comlink beeped, and an unfamiliar young voice said “Sentinel Ellison!  My name is Ensign Wesley Crusher.  I was with Belari when he was taken ill.  I think he overloaded on empathic input, and he collapsed.  I’ve had him transported to Sick Bay, so please could you come right away?” 

“Sure, kid. Thanks!  We’re on our way – be right with you!” Jim responded curtly, anxiety uppermost in his voice as he closed the link down, and ran immediately for the turbolift with Simon hurrying behind him. 

A few minutes later, the Sick Bay doors opened to reveal two very large and concerned ICD operatives, the slightly shorter of the two immediately crossing to the pallet where his Guide lay, eyes open and staring at nothing as he hid deep within his own mind: the only way he could escape from the empathic overload assaulting him. 

Leaving his Captain to introduce them and run any necessary interference with the slender, red-headed woman who he assumed was the ship’s physician, Jim carefully lifted Belari’s slight body into his arms before sitting himself down on the pallet, his Guide on his lap and cuddled to his chest. 

Oblivious to everyone else in the room, Jim rocked Belari in his arms, murmuring encouragingly to him as he tried to re-establish their link and break through the Guide’s protective coma. 

Long minutes later, there was a small moan from the youngster, accompanied by a slight shudder as he rose reluctantly from his self-imposed catatonia, to discover with profound gratitude that he was wrapped in his Sentinel’s strong arms, and that Jim was whispering softly to him, urging him to reopen their link so that he could once again protect his Guide. 

Sobbing with helpless compliance, and hugging Jim’s sensory shields around him like a blanket, Belari linked with his Sentinel, to receive immediate relief and protection from the overwhelming emotions from outside himself, and he wept tears of past fear and not a little shame into his rescuer’s neck and shoulder. 

Eyes squeezed shut in relief at his lover’s return to consciousness, Jim ‘heard’ Belari’s plaintive apology. __

_‘I’m so sorry, Jim!  I didn’t mean to cause trouble!  I was only talking to my new friend, and I couldn’t find my barriers!  It hurt so much!  I’ve never felt pain like that!  I’m so sorry to have worried you!’_

__Replying in kind, because Jim had no desire to let anyone else overhear their personal conversation, he ‘said’ _ _‘It’s OK, baby.  I know you didn’t mean it, but I was so worried for you!  We have to talk about this, but not here, OK?  Let’s get back to our quarters, and discuss this in comfort.  What do you say?’__ _ _‘Yes, please, Jim.  I need to be with you, and I would like to bond, please?  I feel so weak....’_ ___

‘Gladly, Chief!  It’s what we both need – the Sentinel and Guide need to reaffirm their commitment as soon as possible.  Let’s get you up and out of here’ and Jim stood, Guide firmly cuddled against his chest as he strode for the door, intending to return immediately to their quarters. 

____

However, before he could reach the exit, Dr Crusher moved quickly out from behind Simon, and advanced on the pair, saying briskly “I strongly advise you against removing this young man from my care.  He is in no condition to be returned to your quarters!  His comatose state was one of the deepest I’ve ever seen!  I have to insist........” 

Before Jim could snarl out his angry response, another figure stepped forward to gently grasp the Doctor’s arm. 

“No, Mom” said Wesley in a calm but resolute voice.  “I’ve heard about the connection between Sentinel and Guide.  You have to let Sentinel Ellison take care of Belari now.  There’s nothing else you can do for him until his empathic barriers are fully restored, and they can only do that through the bond.” 

Hearing the sincere comments, and weighing up the young man for a long moment, Jim finally nodded his head in agreement and tacit approval before continuing his journey out of the Sick Bay and back to their quarters. 

Quickly excusing himself, Simon hurried after his friends to ensure that no other incidents occurred to hinder their progress.

\----------------------------

Back safely in their quarters once Simon had made a tactful retreat to his own berth, Jim quickly carried Belari over to the bed, setting the young man down on his feet before swiftly and carefully stripping him of his rumpled clothing. 

Laying the small figure in the centre of the bed, Jim quickly removed his own clothes, and lay down beside his Guide, who wordlessly reached for him, eyes full of remorse and hurting. 

Knowing that Belari was far too needy to waste time indulging in their usual lengthy, sensual and mutually enjoyable foreplay, Jim hugged the smaller body close for a few moments, whispering lovingly and gentling the minute tremors coursing through his Guide’s limbs, before reaching for the lube they kept within easy reach in the drawer of the nightstand. 

Preparing his Guide quickly but carefully, Jim lifted Belari up to straddle his hips, allowing the young man to set his own pace rather than force the issue, only to find that he needn’t have worried, as Belari lowered himself decisively onto Jim’s ready shaft, whimpering softly “Oh, please, Jim! Now, now!  I need you so much!  Please take me now!” 

Taking him at his word, Jim gripped Belari’s hips with firm but gentle hands, and responded eagerly as his Guide rode him to urgent and mutual completion, both of them gasping in incredible and much-needed satisfaction as the bond sang between them, and completed the necessary healing process.  
  

This time, however, rather than enjoying the languid afterglow of their lovemaking, Belari refused to let go of Jim, clinging like a limpet as if he was frightened that his Sentinel would somehow disappear if he were to release his hold. 

Knowing that his Guide was still deeply worried, despite the affirmation of Jim’s commitment he had experienced during their bonding, Jim allowed the tight hug, waiting patiently for Belari to instigate the conversation they still needed to have, all the while gently rubbing soothing circles on the empath’s smooth back. 

It took quite a while for Belari to get his tumbling thoughts and emotions in some sort of order, and a little longer for him to feel confident enough to instigate a discussion. 

Although his barriers were strong again, and he had witnessed Jim’s love for him once again at the moment of their joining, Belari had been truly frightened by the loss of control over his empathic shields.  True, he had listened intently to Jim’s description of Sentinel and Guide commitment before their hurried bonding, and eagerly agreed to it anyway, but he had really had no idea of what the consequences of his acceptance meant, especially as, in the few days since their bonding, he had only been away from his Sentinel’s side once; which separation had almost proved to be disastrous.

Eventually, having gathered his courage enough to begin, he directed his thoughts to Jim, preferring to use their telepathic link on this occasion, as he was more comfortable with this means of communication under trying circumstances. __‘I’m so sorry for being such a nuisance, Jim, and I really didn’t mean to get into trouble.  It’s just that, I didn’t really understand what would happen once we were apart, and I didn’t think.__ _ _I know you told me about the Guide’s own barriers being destroyed during the first bonding, but at the time I wasn’t really thinking any further than that I wanted – and needed – to be with you._ ___

I I I still want that, truly I do, Jim, and I love you so much, but I just couldn’t comprehend what you meant by my needing you to shield me all the time.  Does it ever get any better?’ he finished, nervously raising himself up to look imploringly into Jim’s eyes. 

____

Having expected to hear as much from his young lover, Jim sighed, feeling a mixture of incredible love for Belari, plus an enormous sense of gratitude for the young man’s agreement to commit to him, despite his lack of understanding, but counterbalanced by a hefty dose of guilt for asking for this level of commitment in the first place. 

Since _his_ preferred means of communication remained the spoken word, he kissed Belari’s smooth brow gently before beginning his own explanation. 

“Oh, baby!  I’m so sorry you had to learn the truth under such difficult circumstances.  It’s my fault for asking you to bond with me before you were really ready, but I wanted you so much when I saw you that I took you at your word when you said you wanted me too.  No, just listen for now” he continued, as he ‘felt’ Belari begin to interrupt.  

“Thing is, Chief, that, on Earth, Guides are educated from birth – or, at least, from the moment their latent gifts come online – so that they have plenty of practical experience of what being a Guide entails, and lots of time to decide as to whether they want to make that commitment.  Most do go ahead and bond with their Sentinel of choice, but the occasional one decides that it’s not for them after all, which is their prerogative. 

What I’m getting at, baby, is that you couldn’t really have been expected to understand how deeply you would be affected, and I shouldn’t have pressured you into making such a life-changing decision like this while you were basically uninformed.  

Yes, it’s true that you will need me to shield you for the rest of your life as long as we’re together, but, some good news is that scientists on Earth have developed medication for both Sentinels and Guides who have the misfortune to lose their partners. 

In the case of Sentinels, they can take medication to reduce and repress their senses to normal levels, and I know that it works, because I’ve had to take it myself on rare occasions, although I’d hate to have to take it long-term. 

The medication for Guides is much stronger, since it has to suppress their empathic capability, and I understand that’s not an easy thing to do. 

So, there it is, baby.  All I can say is that I love you dearly, and I’m sorry you have had to find out the hard way about shielding.” 

While he was talking, Belari had gazed intently at him, a worried look in his eyes, and chewing his lower lip nervously. 

Swallowing hard, he ‘replied’ __‘Oh Jim!  I really do want to be your Guide, but I’m so worried now that I won’t be good enough, and that I could hurt you because of my lack of learning and understanding.  Are we ever going to be able to be apart? I, I mean, it’s not that I **want** to, but what if we get separated by accident?  Will it always be this bad? And how will you manage?  Can you get another Guide if anything happens to me?’__

Taking hold of the small body straddling him by slender upper arms, and giving Belari a slight shake to ensure he had the empath’s undivided attention, Jim replied; projecting as much sincerity as he was capable of in both words and thought. 

“First, baby, you could _never_ let me down!  I wanted you from the first moment I saw you, and I’m truly grateful that the feeling was mutual. 

Secondly, yes, we can be apart for a short while, because my shields will protect you for a limited period.  After all, you were OK for a while when you were with Wesley, weren’t you?” and he was relieved to see Belari’s nod of agreement. 

“So, now that you are aware of the possibility of overloading, just make sure you contact me somehow before things get so bad again, OK?  Though I dare say I’ll know as soon as you do, babe!  This link’s got to be good for something!” he chuckled, trying for a little light relief. 

“Anyhow, finally, no, I’ll never take another Guide, baby.  I searched for you for a long time, and I have no intention of letting you go now I’ve found you.  And, if the worst ever did happen, sweetheart, I would follow you wherever you went, so we’ll never be apart again, I promise!” 

Eyes filling with tears of profound emotion as he felt the truth of his Sentinel’s words, Belari spoke out loud, saying “I love you, Sentinel, and I swear I’ll never leave you.  I’ll be your Guide for as long as the gods allow” and he leaned down to kiss Jim deeply with every bit of the love and desire he was capable, which was a great deal, and for which Jim was truly thankful!

\------------------------

During the next twenty four hours, Jim and Belari remained in their quarters, as Belari needed to keep as close to his Sentinel as he possibly could for the time being. 

Although he tried valiantly to refrain from appearing needy and demanding, he sought reassurance and almost constant contact with Jim, shadowing him at every turn, and climbing onto his lap whenever he felt he would be welcome. 

As for Jim, he knew very well what his little Guide was going through, and wasn’t about to dissuade him or ridicule him in any way, particularly as he himself wasn’t opposed to touching and cuddling the slender body, receiving comfort in his turn. 

Although when Simon visited, their friend was discomfited anew at their overtly tactile behaviour, it wasn’t as if he hadn’t witnessed their PDAs before, and deep down, he really did sympathise with Belari, knowing that the last thing the small Guide needed was yet more trauma. 

Eventually, though, Belari’s natural buoyancy and optimism began to reassert itself, so that, by the next day, he was calmer and more positive, knowing deep down that Jim would support him and love him whatever happened.

\------------------------

Just as the pair had decided to make a further foray to the mess hall for some breakfast (and Belari had promised faithfully not to drink any more coffee for the time being) Jim cocked his head as he heard someone approaching their door. 

Giving the command to enter, even before the visitor could make himself known, the door slid back to reveal a slightly startled Wesley, clutching a small PADD in his palm. 

Controlling himself with commendable aplomb, he greeted them with a friendly smile, saying “Good morning Sentinel Ellison, Belari.” 

Knowing that etiquette demanded that he address the Sentinel first, he continued “I don’t wish to disturb you Sir, but I was wondering if Belari was up to visiting with me for a short while?  I understand now that we have to limit our contact to what is comfortable for you both, but I have some new technology programmes that I’d like to show him” and he directed his smile at Belari, who smiled shyly back, looking both hopeful and a little nervous. 

Feeling the tentative tug at his mind, and knowing that Belari wanted this, even though he could detect the slight anxiety, Jim nodded as he looked down into his Guide’s wide eyes. 

Raising his head again to study Wesley for a second, he replied “Well, since Belari seems OK with the idea, I guess it’s alright by me, as long as you both realise the importance of contacting me the second Belari feels vulnerable – or preferably before it even comes to that!” he added sternly. 

At their simultaneous nods and solemn words of assurance, he said “OK, off you go, love, and see you soon.  Enjoy your visit!” and he saw them out of the door, even though he was actually feeling as concerned as a new parent seeing their offspring off to school for the first time, and he was hard put to hide his worry from his Guide.  

However, once the young pair had disappeared from sight, Jim spontaneously decided that a trip to the gym might be in order, especially as it was situated on a deck not too far from the Crusher’s quarters. 

Initially trying to convince himself that he wasn’t being overly possessive, with little success, he told himself to suck it up and simply accept the fact that he wanted to remain within easy hearing range and access to his lover, just in case! 

Arriving at the gym, and getting settled into his normal routine, he opened his hearing and easily picked out the two young voices, chattering excitedly about some technical procedure.  Quickly telling himself that he shouldn’t be eavesdropping – and they were spouting incomprehensible jargon anyway – he simply tuned in to the happy tones as a soothing background noise and a means by which to monitor his Guide’s wellbeing rather than actually listening in to the conversation. 

However, some time into his programme, he gradually became aware of a change in the content of the young men’s conversation, and that they had abandoned their technical discussion in favour of more personal topics. 

Despite reminding himself once again that he really shouldn’t be doing it, his curiosity was piqued as the talk turned to Belari’s possible ancestry and he couldn’t help but listen in.

\----------------------

Meanwhile, in Wesley’s room, Belari was having a wonderful time, enthusiastically listening and learning as his brilliant and well-educated friend explained so many new concepts and technical advances to him, also demonstrating the many functions of the PADD to the Guide’s great delight. 

Finding that he could readily grasp the basics of a lot of the ideas, enough to be able to provoke interesting and stimulating discussions, yet he frequently had to pause in order to assess the strength of his remaining shielding, and was grateful that Wesley had no problem with his occasional lapses, assuming that the action would eventually become automatic with continued practice, as the length of bearable separation time should gradually extend also. 

Once they had exhausted the topics of immediate scientific interest, their talk turned to their own lives so far, and Wesley couldn’t help but ask what Belari knew of his father, knowing that the empath was of mixed race, and hoping that his question wouldn’t upset his new friend. 

When Belari reluctantly admitted that he had no idea of his father’s race, other than he had been a visiting ambassador to Floria, Wesley tentatively suggested that Belari’s physical appearance could indicate some shared racial characteristics with either the Vulcan or Romulan races. 

Cheerfully admitting that the idea was mostly based on Belari’s slightly pointed ears, he also mentioned that Belari’s empathic capabilities were very similar to those of Deanna Troi, so that there may also be a Betazoid connection! 

Amused rather than upset by his friend’s musings, Belari giggled endearingly when Wesley described the Vulcan version of telepathy – the ‘mind-melding’ that Ambassador Spock had once explained to him - which involved the Vulcan grasping his potential contact’s head and face at particularly receptive pressure points. 

“You know, Belari, I was thinking.  Since I don’t have any empathic ability that I know of, if we were to attain a mutual link, it would have to be through something semi-physical like Vulcan mind-melding.  Would you like to try?  I’ve always wanted to see what it would be like to ‘read’ someone” he finished somewhat wistfully. 

Not wanting to disappoint his friend, even though he wasn’t at all sure that the attempt would work, at least from Wesley’s point of view, since he himself could already ‘read’ his friend with ease, Belari agreed to give it a try anyway, and moved closer to sit beside Wesley so he could place his hands where he was told to on Wesley’s head and face in preparation for the ‘procedure’. 

However, just as the two closed their eyes in concentration, the door slid open to reveal Dr Beverley Crusher, who was horrified at the sight before her. 

Immediately assuming the worst, she marched over to the pair and grabbed Belari’s arm, roughly pulling him off the bed and away from her son. 

Ignoring his shocked expression of total horror and mortification, she snarled “How dare you!  How _dare_ you take advantage of my son like this!  I know what you get up to with your Sentinel, but you have no right to assault Wesley like this!  Get out of here, and get away from him before I forget my oath and do you some damage, you perverted little freak!” 

As Belari stammered out his denial, tears streaming down his face as he cringed under the lash of her vicious words, Wesley tried unsuccessfully to address his furious parent, wanting to turn her attention away from his innocent friend. 

“No, Mom, No!  It’s not what it seems!  He didn’t do anything wrong!” 

However, before the angry woman could respond, the door slid open again to reveal an outraged Sentinel, intent on protecting his Guide from the cruel verbal assault.  
  

As he had continued smoothly with his sets of reps in the gym, Jim had been quietly amused at the young men’s talk of ‘mind-melding’, chuckling to himself that his little Guide should be compared to the venerable Ambassador Spock, when he had been jerked out of his state of tranquillity by the arrival of Wesley’s mother.  

Flying out of the gym, without pausing to change from his sweaty shorts and tee, he raced for the turbolift which carried him swiftly up to the deck which housed the Crusher’s quarters. 

Sprinting from the lift to the Crusher’s door, one crushing blow to the intercom from a furious Sentinel fist disabled the locking system, so that the door slid open to admit him and reveal a thoroughly disturbing scene. 

As he strode over to the group, who had turned towards him at his entrance with very different individual reactions, he immediately found himself cuddling an armful of sobbing Guide, who clung to him, whimpering and pleading for forgiveness even though Jim knew he had done nothing to warrant his Sentinel’s displeasure. 

“I’m sorry, Jim!  I didn’t do anything, I swear!  Please, please forgive me!  I only wanted to talk, honestly!  We didn’t do anything wrong......!” 

Prevented from physically confronting the Doctor by the frantically clutching hands, instead Jim snarled at the woman, who was noticeably taken aback by the implacable fury in the Sentinel’s eyes. 

“Just what the fuck do you think you were doing, lady?  You ever touch my Guide again; I’ll rip your arms off!” 

As he spoke, Wesley tried once again to attract his mother’s attention, shouting “Mom!  Stop it!  He’s right, we weren’t doing anything wrong.  **_I_** asked Belari to try the mind-meld.  He didn’t do anything improper!” 

As the angry woman turned back to look at her son, Jim growled out “You’d do well to listen to him, Doctor!   Or do you think he’s lying also?” he added sarcastically. 

Pursing her lips, and reluctantly beginning to realise she had overreacted; Beverley took several deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself. 

She was aware of several things at once, all of which gave her pause.  First, she realised she had come within a hairs-breadth of being pulped by a primal Sentinel for daring to touch his Guide.  It was only because his arms were presently occupied by the young man in question that prevented him from tearing her limb from limb. 

Secondly, she began to feel the first twinges of a guilty conscience, as she really noted Belari’s devastated and tearful face, which he quickly turned to press against his Sentinel’s broad chest rather than meet her frowning glance. 

Thirdly, having always believed herself to be a rational and broad-minded individual, she was profoundly disturbed by her own reactions, having been so quick to assume that the boys had been engaged in some sort of perverted sexual activity, never once imagining that she was in any way homophobic or intolerant. 

Looking again from one to another, she finally blew out a gusting sigh, and said, albeit somewhat grudgingly “Alright.  Perhaps I was wrong and misread the situation after all.  I’m sorry if I hurt Belari, but I was just reacting as any mother would.  I thought he was touching Wes inappropriately, and I responded.  I’m sorry.” 

Not quite willing to let her off the hook so easily, Jim replied “That’s as may be, Doctor, but no one touches my Guide without my permission.  It’s only because he is asking me not to that I’m refraining from pursuing this further.  From now on, you don’t come within spitting distance of him, get it?” and he turned to go, only to pause when Wesley spoke up again, approaching the pair with a worried and contrite expression on his handsome face. 

“I’m sorry Jim, and I’m really sorry on my mother’s behalf.  If you don’t mind, I’d still like Belari to have this” and he held out the small PADD, looking hopefully into Belari’s mournful eyes as the young man turned his head to face him. 

Glancing up at Jim and receiving a nod of approval, he held his hand out shyly, and, clutching the PADD to his chest, he whispered “Thank you Wesley.  I’m so sorry to have upset your Mom.  I hope you can both forgive me.......” 

Nodding and biting his lip, too upset to reply, Wesley dredged up the semblance of a smile for the young Guide, and accompanied the pair to the door where he watched them move quickly to the turbolift, Jim holding the smaller man close, and plainly whispering words of comfort into the hurting Guide’s ear. 

Turning back to face his mother, he said “You know what, Mom?  I’d never have believed you could be so irrational.  And if I ever did want to pursue a relationship with someone as beautiful as Belari, I wouldn’t let you stop me” and he strode into his room and closed the door on his bemused parent.

\----------------------

Several hours later, back at Jim and Belari’s quarters, the door slid back to admit Simon Banks, who had been only too pleased to respond to Jim’s invitation to share a beer or two, already knowing through the grapevine that his friends had suffered yet another unsettling incident. 

Offering a small smile of welcome, Jim gestured for his old friend to follow him to the easy chairs, where he had placed a couple of beers in readiness, having tracked Simon’s approach. 

Glancing over at the sleeping area, Simon noted that Belari was in bed, apparently deeply asleep, although there was a tiny frown between his brows. 

“He alright, Jim?” he asked quietly, raising a quizzical eyebrow at the Sentinel.  “I heard about the ruckus from Captain Picard, as he was concerned that my men had been upset by his crewmembers; specifically, Dr Crusher.  Appears that young Ensign Crusher is pretty disturbed also.” 

Sighing deeply, Ellison nodded and pulled his worried gaze from his sleeping Guide to meet Simon’s sympathetic eyes. 

“Yeah, you could say we were upset – at least, Belari certainly was, and I did my over-protective Sentinel shtick.  Not that that bitch didn’t deserve it!  All those two kids were doing was talking and having a bit of fun, and she bursts in and accuses Belari of sexual assault!  Honest to god, Simon, where the hell did she think she was coming from?  Gave us some crap about reacting like a mother, but she was way out of line, and Wesley told her so! 

Thing is, if Belari hadn’t have stopped me, I could probably have ripped her apart, I was so mad!” 

Clapping his friend comfortingly on the shoulder, Simon took his seat and handed Jim his beer. 

“Well, I’m glad that young Belari had the sense to prevent bloodshed, Jim, even though I can see why you would want some sort of retribution.  Anyone in their right mind can tell the kid’s an innocent, even without being empathic!  Thing is, there would certainly have been more than a few repercussions if you’d finished off the Enterprise’s Doctor.  I suspect young Wesley wouldn’t have been best pleased either, despite her behaviour. 

Anyhow, you and Belari dealt with the situation between you, which is a promising sign that you’re going to be a great partnership, as far as I’m concerned.  I can’t think of anyone else who could control your outbursts so effectively, even me!” he finished, grinning amicably to take the sting out of his words. 

Wanting to be offended, but grinning sheepishly instead, Jim took sat down also, and took a swig of his beer. 

“Thanks, Simon.  It’s good of you to say, even if it is something of a backhanded compliment!  Yeah, I think we’ll work well together, despite the rough start, but” and here his face took on an expression of deep sadness “it’s so hard to see his naivety stripped away like this.  And it’ll only get worse as he works with me and sees what we have to deal with as detectives. 

I know he’s already had a harsh introduction to life’s dark side what with the massacre of his family and his ill treatment, but before that he really _was_ an innocent.  The commune’s lifestyle provided him with absolutely no experience in how to deal with real evil.  He so wants to see only the good in everyone.” 

Nodding sympathetically, but having no words of comfort that wouldn’t sound trite, Simon patted Jim’s knee kindly, and the two men sat in companionable silence for a while, drinking their beer and losing themselves in their own thoughts.  
  

Simon was conducting an internal debate, having several reasons and motives to consider as Jim’s immediate superior. 

Yes, he was truly pleased that Jim and Belari had come out of the most recent incident relatively unscathed, physically, at least, since, as a friend, he was very caring of Jim, and he was also, albeit a little reluctantly, getting more than a little fond of the small Guide, who he now considered to be one of his team. 

However, as a Captain in the ICD, he was grateful that the incident hadn’t caused any major breaches of protocol and / or genuine ill-will between his employers and Starfleet Command, as he now had another factor to consider, and that was causing him no little concern at the moment.  

Glancing up, and contemplating his friend for a moment, he made his decision, and awaited the best opportunity to break his news.  
  

As for Jim, he was still fighting against a residual feeling of guilt and a little despondency following this most recent episode. 

Thinking back over their return from the Crusher’s quarters, he recalled how deeply disappointed Belari had been that his latest attempt at making friends had come to a bitter conclusion.  

Unable to comprehend why Wesley’s mother should react as she did, and accuse him of acts which, even if Belari considered them to be natural rather than heinous, he would not dream of committing without the full cooperation of his partner, he was at a loss to know how to remedy the situation. 

Tears had dripped slowly down his face to drop onto the PADD he held in both hands as he sat on the edge of their bed, and he had raised his tear-stained face to gaze sadly at his Sentinel, saying softly “What did I do wrong this time, Jim?  I don’t understand.  I thought Wesley liked me!” 

Sitting beside his Guide, and cuddling him close, Jim said “He does like you, baby.  He wouldn’t have given you the PADD if he didn’t, and he certainly wouldn’t have stood up to his Mom like he did if he didn’t care.  It’s just really difficult sometimes to deal with other people’s reactions and social conditioning when you’ve had so little experience of meanness in your life. 

I’m just so sorry that you’re having to confront so many potentially difficult situations so quickly, and I’m really sorry that you’ll no doubt have a whole lot more to contend with now you’ve hooked up with me, love.” 

As he finished, he looked down at the floor in front of him, despondent in his turn, until a small hand stroked his cheek and turned his face to look into the sad but understanding and very loving eyes of his Guide, which shone with sincerity. 

“Please don’t say that, Jim.  I may not have understood everything I should have done about being your Guide, but I knew very well what I wanted when it came to being your lover and partner.  I wanted it then, and still want it with all my heart.  You are my everything, Jim, and I am so grateful for your love.  Please just keep loving me, and we can face up to everything together.  I promise I’ll try not to react so pitifully every time something goes wrong.”   

Slowly smiling at the brave declaration, Jim cupped the beautiful face in gentle hands, and lowered his face to take the lush lips in a loving kiss, until both men were breathless and desperate for more. 

The bonding and love-making which followed was slow, gentle and so very satisfying, and left the pair of them in no doubt as to the fact that they had each found their true soulmate, and knowing that their bond would last forever, come what may.  
  

Looking up to meet Simon’s contemplative gaze, Jim smiled wryly as he said “Out with it, Captain!  When you get that expression, I know something’s up.  What has the ICD got up its sleeve this time?” 

Huffing in pretended exasperation, Simon growled “You sure it’s not you who’s the empath, Jim?  How’d you know I had some news for you? 

Anyhow, since you ask, I confess I had another reason for meeting with Captain Picard.  I’m sorry to have to tell you that Dawson Quinn is on the loose again.  Apparently he escaped from the penal colony on Rigel 6 with a few other cutthroats, and made off with a guard ship.  According to Picard, the ICD has traced his possible hideout to an earth-type planet which was colonised by a group of survivalists and their families some decades ago.  The ICD want us to meet up with one of our patrol vessels in two days’ time to track him down and take him back into custody. 

He’ll face the death penalty this time, since he killed more than a couple of Rigellian guards, and I can’t say I’m sorry they feel that way!  What do you say, Jim?  Do you think that you and Belari are ready?” 

Frowning hard as he heard and digested the information, Jim contemplated his answer for a moment or two before saying “I have to admit, Simon, that normally I would jump at the chance to get hold of that bastard again, if it was just down to me.  But I also admit that if things were going a little more easily for Belari, I should have to consider whether it would still be too early for us to try and work on a case of this type. 

However, since whatever we try to do right now seems to blow up in our faces, I guess I’m prepared to get back into harness, and I think I can speak for Belari when I say we won’t be too sorry to leave Enterprise. I just need some reassurance that Belari will get sympathetic treatment due to his unfamiliarity and lack of training. I know you’ll do that for us, Simon” he continued, cutting off his Captain’s protest before it was uttered “but I need to know that the rest of the team and the Directors of ICD will give us the same consideration.” 

Nodding in understanding, Simon placed a reassuring hand on his friend’s shoulder, saying feelingly “You got it, Jim.  I’m with you all the way, and I can guarantee that, as long as you and Belari are doing your best as part of the team, as I know you will do, I think we can do this.  I won’t have any misconduct or harassment on my watch, my friend!” 

Knowing that his Captain was utterly sincere in his declaration, Jim nodded, and then, feeling an already familiar tug in his mind, he turned with a smile to face his now wide-awake young Guide, who was gazing questioningly between him and Simon. 

Sitting up in bed, Belari said chirpily “Hello, Captain Banks.  It’s nice to see you.  When do we leave?” and was a little taken aback when both older men looked at him incredulously for a second before bursting into relieved and joyful laughter as Jim quickly crossed the room to hug the stuffing out of the beloved little body.

\--------------------------

The following day, Jim and Belari dressed with care having breakfasted in their quarters, and enjoyed a thoroughly satisfying shared shower. 

As arranged with Simon, they were awaiting his arrival before all three rode up to the Enterprise’s bridge where they were to meet Captain Picard in his Ready Room. 

Cocking his head, Jim smiled at his small partner, saying “Here he comes, babe!  Are you good to go?” 

Belari smiled back, but was unable to quite hide his nervousness at the prospect of meeting up with the starship’s Captain. 

“I think so, Jim.  At least, I’ll be alright knowing you and Simon will be there, but I don’t think I’d like to meet someone that important by myself for the first time.  Do you think he’s still going to be mad at me?” he added, gnawing worriedly at his lower lip. 

“Nah, baby!  He’s far too professional for that, and besides, I don’t think he was mad at you in the first place.  You didn’t do anything wrong, love, so stop worrying about it OK?  And here’s Simon!” he finished, commanding the door to open before Simon could announce his arrival, much to the larger man’s irritation. 

“Very funny, Jim!  Not!” growled his friend unconvincingly, before continuing “Are you two ready to go, then?  Captain Picard wants to cover all the final arrangements for us leaving the ship tomorrow, and to brief us on the information he has received from Starfleet Command regarding the ICD operation.  I’ve a feeling that we may well be on our own for this one, because they don’t want to delay the Enterprise’s return to Earth for refitting” he finished with a frown. 

“Oh well, it’s not like it’ll be the first time we’ve coped without outside influence” responded Jim a touch acerbically, and, turning to Belari he continued “To be honest, Chief, it’s often better to just get on with the job ourselves.  The ICD spares no expense when it comes to equipping us with the best staff and technology, and sometimes working with military types like Starfleet personnel can lead to disagreements in procedure!” 

“And I didn’t hear that!” said Simon with a mock frown.  “Come on.  We don’t want to keep the Captain waiting.”

\-----------------------

Several minutes later, the doors to the bridge slid open to admit the three ICD men, and Belari couldn’t help but gaze around him wide-eyed with curiosity and amazement. 

Taking in the myriad of screens and consoles, he knew he would have loved to be able to tour the area but at the same time understanding that it was out of the question since this was the very heart of the huge starship’s command centre. 

As this was hardly a social call, he barely had time to take in all those present on the bridge, but he did see Wesley seated at one of the command consoles, obviously doing something very important, and Belari was thrilled when the other young man quickly looked up and grinned at him, mouthing “Hi, Belari!” 

Smiling widely back at Wesley, Belari gave a little wave before the other had to turn his attention back to his screen, happy and relieved that apparently they were still friends. 

Just then, another door slid back, and Captain Jean-Luc Picard himself entered the bridge, only to usher his three visitors into his Ready Room, where he invited them to take a seat. 

Although Simon had met up with Captain on more than one occasion, this was a first for Jim and Belari, and they eyed each other with interest. 

Belari was fascinated by the man, who, although not overly large in stature, had a natural commanding presence which sat easily on his shoulders.  Refraining from ‘reading’ the Captain’s thoughts, as it would certainly be impolite to do so, yet the young empath could easily tell that the man was sincere and self-confidant, and Belari was convinced of the man’s integrity.    

As for Picard, he studied the Sentinel and Guide pair with interest for long moments, deciding that he liked what he saw of them. 

Sentinel Detective Ellison was a handsome and well-built man, obviously ex-military in his posture and manner, and, according to his reputation, a very competent operative.  Picard was aware of and fully appreciated the benefits of a Sentinel’s heightened senses, although at present he had no pairs amongst his crew. 

Turning his attention to the small figure who was trying not to squirm with nervousness as he pressed as close to his large Sentinel as possible without appearing unseemly, Jean-Luc found himself enchanted by the young man’s elfin features and blushing shyness, which made the tips of his little pointed ears glow pink with embarrassment. 

Offering them all a polite but friendly smile, Picard addressed them, saying “Good morning, gentlemen.  Thank you for your punctuality.  We have several points to cover regarding the rendezvous with your vessel tomorrow, so let’s begin. 

However, before we get down to business, I should like to offer my sincere apologies on account of Sentinel Ellison and Guide Belari having had a less than enjoyable voyage on Enterprise to date. 

I understand that most of the incidents were purely due to young Belari getting acquainted with new technology and social skills” and here he smiled gently at the small empath who smiled shyly back with round-eyed pleasure “But the incident with Doctor Crusher was unnecessarily hurtful.  I have spoken to Beverley myself, and she agrees that her reactions were extreme.  I just hope that you will be able to put it behind you in time, young man.” 

At Belari’s small nod, and whispered “Thank you Sir” Picard turned his attention back to the purpose of the meeting, and continued. 

“Now, gentlemen, as I explained to Captain Banks yesterday, I have been advised by Starfleet Command that we will rendezvous with the ICD patrol vessel Cascade Star at 0900 hours, and you will be transferred across in one of our shuttlecraft. 

I know that your fellow operatives will have been fully briefed on all available information as regards the escaped criminals, but I have more in-depth intelligence I should like to share with you about the planet they have apparently chosen as their hideout, especially regarding the resident colonists.” 

Pulling up an image on a large wall-mounted screen he continued “This is planet BZ395, unofficially named ‘Sanctuary’ by the colonists.  It’s an earth-type environment, although its gravity is slightly less so you will need to be aware of that.  Otherwise, it is fairly densely forested, with the main settlement on the shore of one of the larger lakes” and he pointed to the spot on the detailed 3D image. 

“It would be logical to assume that the pirate vessel will have been hidden at some distance from the settlement, possibly in the wasteland area to the West, in the view of Commander Data, who has studied the topography in detail. 

In any case, I should dare to suggest that you will get very little help or cooperation from the settlers themselves unless the criminals have caused them real problems already, since the original colonists were a group of survivalists and their families who wanted to establish their own self-contained set-up outside of Earth’s and the Starfleet Alliance’s legal and military systems. 

The present leader calls himself Laird Alan McDonald, and he is very keen on upholding their isolationist policy, and remains opposed to any more contact with Earth or her allies than is absolutely necessary.  He has been apprised of your visit, but don’t expect a warm welcome. 

Are there any questions so far, gentlemen?” 

Frowning in concentration, Jim spoke up.  “You say that the settlers are unlikely to cooperate with us, Captain, but are they likely to actively hinder us from doing our job?  I personally don’t care if they help us or not, but I don’t want to have to watch our backs for attacks from all sides, especially as I assume that Enterprise will be resuming her journey back to Earth immediately on transferring us.” 

Nodding a little unhappily, Picard replied “Yes, you are correct, Detective Ellison.  I regret that I am under strict orders to continue our voyage to Earth as soon as possible, and cannot offer you any additional personnel.  However, I am reasonably certain that the colonists will simply remain neutral, and ignore you for the most part.  Naturally I shall have all relevant information downloaded onto Cascade Star’s computers when we rendezvous.  Have you any more questions?” 

Once the three ICD men were satisfied with the information, and had cleared up a few minor details regarding the actual transfer, they shook hands with the Captain, and took their leave, intending to retire to one of the comfortable lounge areas on the recreation deck to compare notes and take the opportunity to have a little relaxing down-time before getting ready for the upcoming trip. 

Settling themselves in the comfortable chairs, with coffee for Simon and Jim, and milk for Belari, Jim pulled his little Guide close, worried at the young man’s introspection and lack of his customary bounce. 

Tilting the solemn little face up to meet his gaze with a finger beneath Belari’s chin he ‘asked’ __‘Are you OK, baby?  You’re very quiet.  I can tell you’re upset about something.’__

Knowing that Simon was never happy when they communicated telepathically, and not wanting to offend the older man, Belari replied aloud “I’m sorry Jim - Captain.  I just need to get my head around the fact that I’ll be going with you on our first case in less than a day.  It’s such a big step for me, and I don’t want to let you down.” 

Smiling warmly, Simon did his best to sound confident as he replied, saying “You’ll be just fine, young man.  Jim here will take good care of you, and I know you’ll do what you have to do to keep the big lug functioning and in full control of his senses.” 

“Thank you, Captain” said Belari sincerely, truly appreciating the other man’s attempt to put his mind at ease, even if the empath in him knew that the Captain wasn’t altogether convinced himself. 

“Do you mind if I go back to our quarters to do some meditation, Jim?  I promise I’ll go straight there this time” he added, wanting his Sentinel to know that he truly meant it, and there would be no straying off with other people this time. 

Knowing his Guide was telling the truth, Jim smiled gently at him before replying “OK, baby, but I’ll track you all the way this time.  Not because I don’t believe you, little one, but simply because if there’s likely to be any trouble, I’m sure you’ll find it!” 

Wanting to take offence, but secretly glad of this proof of Jim’s care for him, Belari tried unsuccessfully for a scowl, which ended up as a merry grin as he kissed Jim’s cheek before bouncing to his feet to return to their quarters, waving cheerfully to Simon as he went. 

Not wanting to distract his friend while Jim was tracking his beloved Guide back to their berth, Simon held his tongue until Jim’s whole body relaxed a little, letting him know that Belari had made the trip without interruption. 

“So, I assume he’s back safe, then?” he asked with a benevolent smile.  “Honestly, Jim, you’re worse than a new parent, although I can surely see why he brings out the possessiveness and protective nature in you.  I’ve a feeling that kid’s a genuine trouble magnet!” 

Chuckling wryly, Jim said “I hate to admit it, but I think you’re right, Simon!  But then again, it’s hardly surprising under the circumstances.  I suspect there was very little trouble Belari could have gotten up to in that commune.  He’s just making up for lost time” he finished, frowning a little worriedly. 

“Well, then it’s a good job he’s got you to look out for him, isn’t it?” replied Simon bracingly.  

“Why don’t you go and have a good work out while I contact our lords and masters back at ICD HQ?  We can meet up later for dinner.” 

Gulping down the last of his coffee, Jim said “Great idea, Simon!  It’ll give me something to do while Belari’s getting his meditation time in, and it would be a shame to waste the opportunity of a last visit to this gym.  The equipment’s definitely better than anything on board our patrol vessels.  Perhaps you could mention that when you’re talking to the bosses?” he finished with a grin. 

“Yeah, right!  That’ll go down _really_ well!” replied his Captain with a mocking smile of his own. 

“See you at say, 1800 hours?” and, getting a nod of agreement from Jim, the pair went their separate ways.

\----------------------------

At just after 1730 hours, having dealt with his official business and packed his sparse personal belongings ready for transport, Simon decided to go along to Jim and Belari’s quarters even if it was a little early for their dinner date. 

Announcing his arrival at the door, it slid open to reveal Belari, sitting cross-legged on the floor in middle of the living space, plainly just having been roused from his meditation.  Smiling cheerfully, he greeted the Captain politely, then stood up with fluid grace to stretch luxuriously before turning his full attention on his visitor. 

Simon was more than a little taken aback at the vision before him, since Belari was wearing nothing but a pair of skin-tight briefs, whose silky material did nothing to hide his assets, rather drawing attention to his slender and very attractive form. 

Completely unaware of his effect upon his Captain, he asked if Simon would like some coffee as Jim had yet to return from the gym, but should be back very shortly. 

For perhaps the first time in his life, Simon found himself truly admiring another male form, and was more than a little disconcerted to find that he was feeling the beginnings of arousal as the scantily clad figure moved smoothly to the replicator to order his coffee. 

Quickly stamping down on his instinctive reactions, Simon coughed a little self-consciously before agreeing that yes, coffee would be very welcome. 

Although Belari was indeed a little puzzled by the emotions and sexual overtones he could feel rolling off Simon, he gave them no mind, as it simply did not occur to him that he could possibly be the object of the other man’s attention, and further analysis of someone else’s private thoughts would be unseemly. 

Smiling happily, he brought the full mug of coffee over to Simon, who had managed to get himself back more or less under control, before saying “I think Jim is just about to leave the gym.” 

Cocking his head in an impossibly cute and unconscious imitation of his Sentinel’s ‘hearing’ posture, he grinned, saying to Simon “Jim’s on his way.  He says to tell you that he’ll be about five minutes, and that I’m to go have a shower now so he can have the bathroom to himself!” 

Grinning gleefully, he ran lightly to the bathing space, and did as he had been told, laying out clean clothes for Jim while he was about it, and humming happily to himself. 

Meanwhile, Simon was giving himself a good talking to, thinking about just about every unattractive sight he had ever had the misfortune to behold in an attempt to dampen his ardour before Jim arrived!  The last thing he needed was Sentinel senses picking up on his unexpected arousal.......! 

As promised, five minutes later the door slid back to reveal the Sentinel, still sticky and hot from his work-out as he preferred to shower in his quarters (preferably with Belari!) 

“Hi Simon!  Finished the paperwork already?  Just give me a few and we’ll be out of here, since Belari’s just about done.” 

Even as he finished speaking, his little Guide arrived, successfully distracting his attention and freshly showered and dressed; to bounce into Jim’s arms for a quick – and somewhat sticky – kiss before the Sentinel entered the bathroom to carry out his own ablutions. 

In less than ten minutes, the three friends left to enjoy their final dinner on board the Enterprise, with Belari celebrating by having – yes, mushroom soup!

\----------------------  
 **** ** __**

**_Epilogue:_**

**__**

Just before 0900 hours the following morning, the three ICD operatives arrived at the shuttle bay, small travel bags clutched in their hands, ready to board the shuttlecraft waiting to transport them to the Cascade Star, which had arrived as planned at the rendezvous coordinates in order to collect their senior Captain and the new Sentinel and Guide team members. 

Having said their farewells to Captain Picard, they were pleased to find that their shuttlecraft would be piloted by Commander Data, who was accompanied to the bay by Wesley Crusher; the young man having requested special permission to see his friend off to the other ship. 

Smiling hugely, Belari shook Wesley’s hand warmly as he was about to board behind Jim and Simon, saying “Thank you so much for coming, Wesley.  I hope that, when we get back to Earth, I’ll be able to meet with you again, since you’ll probably be at the Academy by then.  I promise to learn everything I can about the PADD and all the programmes you put on it for me!” 

“You’re more than welcome, Belari!  It was a pleasure to meet you, and I’m only sorry we couldn’t see more of each other.  Try to keep in touch if you can, and I’ll see you back on Earth!” 

So saying, Wesley reached for Belari, and enveloped him in a quick hug before stepping back and allowing the shuttle doors to close, hiding Belari’s smiling, but slightly tearful face from sight. 

Sighing heavily, Wesley turned and left the shuttle bay, remembering the few hours of friendly companionship he had shared with the small empath, and hoping against hope that this wouldn’t be the last time the two got together.

\---------------------

Inside the small shuttlecraft, the three passengers took their seats and Jim hugged his sad little partner close saying wordlessly __‘It’s Ok, sweetheart.  I’m sure you two’ll get together again before too long, and it’s good that you parted on a positive note.’__

Replying in kind, Belari said __‘Thank you, Jim, for not making me feel silly about being sad.  I hope you’re right, and that we do meet again, but even if we don’t, I’m glad he forgave me.  I liked him very much’__ _ ___

‘And he liked you too, baby! And there was nothing to forgive, so cheer up, and remember the good things you shared, OK?’ 

____

Smiling adoringly up at his lover’s kindly expression, Belari nodded and bounced a little in his seat, unable to be downhearted for too long and already looking forward eagerly to the short trip to the other ship. 

However, as Commander Data piloted the shuttle out of the bay, he quietened down again, suddenly assailed by nerves and doubts as to whether he would be able to fit into the new environment of the Cascade Star. 

Speaking aloud this time, Jim said, as Simon looked on approvingly “Hey, now, little one!  Don’t be scared.  It’s natural to be nervous of a new job, and meeting yet another bunch of strangers, but I’ll be with you the whole time, and they’ll have to get through me _and_ Simon to get to you!  We’ll be fine!” 

As Data made his final approach to the Cascade Star’s docking bay, Belari was treated to his first close-up view of the patrol vessel.  Considerably smaller than the giant starship, yet it looked virtually new and businesslike, unlike the tramp trading vessel in which he had arrived at DS9. 

Taking Jim’s hand in a tight grip, he did his best to look calm and collected as the shuttle docked, and the doors slid open to reveal his new temporary home. 

Just as he was about to step out, however, he turned quickly to thank Commander Data for a smooth trip, when he heard quite clearly __‘I am sure that the young Guide will be up to whatever he is asked to do.  He does, after all, have a very strong Sentinel, and he is a gifted empath’__

Aloud, Belari relied “Why, thank you Commander Data!  That’s so good of you to say!” 

Looking as puzzled as an android can, Data said “But I did not utter a word, Guide Belari!  How could you have heard me?  I am only an android – a machine, if you will, if a very complex one.  I make no claim to be a living person.” 

Head on one side, Belari regarded the android for a long moment before saying simply “I don’t know anything about androids, Mr Data, I only know I can communicate telepathically with you, which means you must be alive!  And I’m happy to meet you” he finished with a wide smile. 

Turning to look up at Jim, who had been watching the interaction with interest and with a fond smile on his face, Belari took a deep breath and said “I’m ready Jim!  Shall we go?” 

Ruffling his Guide’s curls and offering a nod of thanks and a smile of understanding for the obviously still bemused Data, Jim turned them both and, arms wrapped around each other’s waists, they took their first steps on board the Cascade Star and towards a new life of love and adventure as a working Sentinel and Guide pair.  
 ****

**To be continued......**  

****


End file.
